When the Rat's Away
by Zelgadis55
Summary: When Master Splinter has no choice but to leave his young sons home alone for some hours, he leaves one of them in charge. Leonardo's going to need all the luck he can get. 2k12 chibi turtle story. Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.


Rating: G

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: When Master Splinter has no choice but to leave his young sons home alone for some hours, he leaves one of them in charge. Leonardo's going to need all the luck he can get. 2k12 chibi turtle story.

Comments, thoughts and concrit are always welcome.

A/N: This is a prize fic for KampieStarz. She requested a story based on a picture she collaborated on called 'Turtle Tots in Trouble' but set in the 2k12 universe. You can find the picture on DA under the name KampieStarz, or alternatively, you can find a link to it within the posting of this story on DA or AO3.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.

* * *

 **When the Rat's Away**

(Leonardo)

"When you are done brushing your teeth, I require you to join me in my room, Leonardo."

Startled by the sudden appearance of his father in the bathroom doorway, Leonardo, looking somewhat like a deer caught in headlights, mumbled his assent around the toothbrush jammed into his mouth.

"Leo's in trouble!" Raphael jeered, leaning close and grinning widely once Splinter left.

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Leonardo protested weakly, still put off by the unexpected request.

"And yet you were summoned to father's room," Donatello pointed out, an edge of excitement at the prospect of something interesting going on in the young turtle's voice.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo piped up, jiggling like an excited puppy on the spot. "We only get called to Daddy's room when we're in trouble!" he cried, toothpaste spraying as he spoke.

Raphael nodded, smirking in amusement. "See? You're in trouble, Leo!" he singsonged.

"That's _you_ guys! Not me!" Leonardo protested again. "I don't get called in there..."

"Only because you never get _caught_ doing anything wrong," Donatello pointed out smugly.

"But you have now!" Raphael laughed again. "'bout time Tattleo got caught!"

"But... I really didn't do anything..." Leonardo repeated miserably. Unfortunately, he realised, his brothers were right. The only time any of them were called to their father's chambers was if one of them was in trouble over something and so, with a heavy heart, Leonardo rinsed his mouth of toothpaste and slunk off to his father's room.

-:-

Feet shuffling nervously, Leonardo stood at the threshold of the door, his hand poised to knock, yet somehow finding himself unable to do so. Suddenly, the door opened and Leonardo looked up apprehensively to see his father gazing sternly down upon him.

"Come in and be seated, Leonardo."

"Hai Father," Leonardo whispered. Swallowing, he stepped inside and knelt in seiza where Splinter indicated on a cushion by the low table in the middle of the room. Unable to bring himself to meet Splinter's eyes, Leonardo instead stared at the candle on the table between them.

"Is something the matter, my son?" Splinter suddenly asked, confusion tinting his voice.

Leonardo swallowed again and dared to peek up. To his surprise, his father sat looking at him curiously without even a hint of anger in his features. His mouth gaped a moment before Leonardo found his voice. "Am... am I in trouble, Father?"

Splinter's expression closed off a moment as he asked, "Is there something you have done that you should be in trouble for, Leonardo?" he asked sternly.

Leonardo wildly shook his head.

"Then why, may I ask, do you believe yourself to be so?

"Because I got called in here... and you only call us in here when we've been naughty," he replied softly.

For a moment, silence reigned, and then, "I see." Leonardo dared to look up again as Splinter suddenly chuckled, "No, you are not in trouble, my son."

The relief pouring in through him enabled Leonardo to sit up straighter. "Why'd you call me in here, Father?" he asked more confidently.

"I called you because I need your help, Leonardo. Once you and your brothers are asleep, I need to leave the lair for a number of hours. There is something I have been putting off for some time now, but I fear I cannot do so any longer," Splinter explained.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo blurted out anxiously. "Are you okay, Father?"

Splinter inclined his head formally. "I am fine. There is no need to worry, my son," he answered, ignoring the first question.

Leonardo nodded, relieved to hear it.

"It is, however, unlikely I shall be able to return before you boys awaken; though I shall endeavour to return as quickly as I can.," Splinter continued, his ears twitching slightly. "As the most responsible and sensible among you, I require you to watch over your brothers, make sure they obey the rules and keep them safe."

Awe filling him at the massive trust their father had in _him_ , Leonardo couldn't help but grin broadly as he knelt to attention.

"Michelangelo is to be in charge of breakfast and perhaps lunch if need be. You are not to interfere; he knows what he is doing. However, I do require you to stay with and watch over him in case of any accidents. Make certain he stays focused on his task."

"Hai, Sensei," Leonardo replied automatically.

"In all other aspects, until I return you are to remain in charge," Splinter commanded. "Can you do this?"

"Hai, Master Splinter!" Leonardo cried out, pride bursting within.

-:-

"Where's Daddy?" Michelangelo demanded anxiously at the top of his voice as he landed heavily on a sleeping Leonardo.

Leonardo groaned painfully and tried to push his clingy brother off.

"I can't find Daddy!" Michelangelo whined pitifully, shaking Leonardo's shoulders emphatically. "Daddy's not where he should be!"

For a moment, Leonardo worried. Then he grabbed Michelangelo's hands, prying him off. "He said he was going out and didn't know when he'd be back. Remember, Mikey?"

Michelangelo froze, his face thoughtful as Leonardo finally managed to shove him off and onto the bed beside him. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" he replied eventually, a finger on his chin. He bounced quickly to his knees. "Hey, when do you think Daddy'll be back, Leo?"

"I dunno, Mikey. Sometime later today," Leonardo yawned. Wondering why his alarm hadn't gone off before Michelangelo could pay him his usual morning wake up visit, Leonardo glanced over at his clock. Surprise dawned as he realised Michelangelo was nearly a whole fifteen minutes earlier than normal.

Suddenly speaking up again in a small, scared voice, Michelangelo asked, "What if Daddy's not coming back, Leo?"

"Huh?" Leonardo whipped his head around to look at his hyper brother.

"What if Daddy just said he was coming back so we wouldn't follow? What will we do, Leo?"

All of a sudden, Leonardo realised his other brothers stood uncertainly in the open doorway to his room, nervously peeking inside as they awaited his answer.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leonardo spoke up loudly enough for all to hear. "As long as we behave, Father will come home."

-:-

" _Breakfast is ready!_ " Michelangelo bellowed happily, practically deafening Leonardo who sat nearby, watching as he prepared it.

Raphael burst into the kitchen like a shot but Donatello dawdled in far more slowly.

"Wish we could try other food like the humans do," Donatello grumbled unhappily as he trudged towards his seat at the table. "I'm tired of having the same slop everyday."

Michelangelo stopped still and looked dejectedly at Donatello as if he'd kicked a puppy and the puppy was him. "You don't like my cooking?" he sniffled in a small, forlorn voice. "I know I'm not as good as daddy but..."

"Nice one, Donnie, you made the crybaby cry again," Raphael scoffed as he dragged his plate close.

"I... I'm sorry, Mikey! I don't mean your cooking is bad, I'm just... Humans get a huuuuge variety of food and I don't see why we can't too..." Donatello blurted hurriedly, trying to quell his little brother's tears. When Michelangelo did not respond to his rushed apology, Donatello raced to the table and began shovelling mouthfuls of food into his mouth, trying visibly not to shudder with each swallow. "Mmm! So good, Mikey!"

"R... really?" Michelangelo asked hopefully, his tears drying up instantly.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Donnie lied quickly as he swallowed yet another still writhing worm.

Michelangelo beamed happily and jumped onto the chair beside Donatello, wriggling it closer. Leonardo, sitting at the head of the table where their father normally sat, shook his head in dismay.

"Don't jump on the furniture, Mikey. You know Father doesn't like it," Leonardo chided haughtily, disapproval clear on his features.

"Okay, Leo," Mikey replied automatically, not really paying attention.

Soon, three of the four boys were eating raucously with the fourth trying to slow them down.

"You know Master Splinter doesn't like you talking with your mouth full, Mikey! Raph! You're supposed to use the chopsticks, not your hands! Donnie, you have to eat everything on your plate!"

However, Leonardo found himself ignored as his brothers kept chatting, laughing and spraying food about while they ate, so he tried again, only louder. The only acknowledgement was a look of annoyance crossing Raphael's face as he glanced at him before going right back to using his hands.

" _Guys!_ " Leonardo yelled moments later, thumping both fists onto the table to snare his brothers' attention. Three sets of eyes turned to stare balefully at him.

"What?" Raphael grunted, unhappy to have their wild conversation interrupted.

Leonardo repeated himself once more and the other three nodded, agreeing to calm down. Smiling over the fact his brothers finally listened to him, Leonardo went back to eating, completely missing Raphael and Michelangelo smirking mischievously at one another.

 _SPLAT!_

 _SQUELCH!_

Jerking in surprise, Leonardo reached a hand up to wipe away the gross, moist mess on his cheek and forehead. In disbelief, he stared at a wriggling worm among the algae in his palm. As Leonardo opened his mouth to ask what happened, more wet green and brown projectiles flew at him, accompanied by hysterical giggling.

"Guys," Donatello began hesitantly, "I'm not sure we should..."

"Oh shut up and help us attack the Big Boss Monster," Raphael laughed loudly, jumping up on his chair as he scooped up and threw more food.

" _Food fight!_ " Michelangelo yelled ecstatically, following Raphael's example.

Unable to believe it, Leonardo jumped from his chair, trying to dodge the flying projectiles and stomped one foot. "Stop it! If Master Splinter was he _ACK!_ " he found himself suddenly cut off as a large chunk of breakfast hurtled into his mouth and down his throat as he spoke.

"Nice shot, Donnie!" Raphael applauded loudly.

Donatello grinned shyly, his diastema in full view.

" _High three!_ " Michelangelo cheered gleefully. He jumped to the ground from his chair and rushed to meet both brothers in the middle, hands held high.

Moments later, the three ran out, leaving a dumbfounded Leonardo with the mess to clean up.

-:-

"They're s'posed to listen to me, Master Splinter said so," Leonardo grumbled unhappily to himself as he finished cleaning the mess. "Father left me in charge and they know it."

Suddenly, the young turtle became aware of laughter and splashing from the next room. His eyes widened in realisation. "They wouldn't!" he squeaked in disbelief. On his feet in an instant, Leonardo raced from the kitchen, all but screeching to a halt in the neighbouring room.

" _What are you doing?_ " he asked in horror at the sight that met his eyes.

"Swimming?" Michelangelo asked in confusion. He peered up at Leonardo from the water as if his brother had just grown an extra head.

" _But_..." Leonardo protested, only to be cut off.

"We can't train without Master Splinter, so we're playing instead," Raphael pointed out as if Leonardo was an idiot. He climbed from the pool and deliberately shook himself, sending water flying. Raphael grinned slyly at Leonardo who wiped water from his arms, then he reached out and snagged the tyre swing. Climbing on, Raphael swung out with a loud yell of excitement before launching off the swing in a huge bombie that managed to drench a spluttering Leonardo and a good amount of the floor.

" _Well_..." Leonardo began desperately. "We're... we're not allowed to swim without Master Splinter here to watch us either!"

"Oh, come on, Leo," Donatello sighed in exasperation as he crossed the room to the pool. "Even you always complain about how stupid that rule is. We're turtles! Water and swimming is in our nature and you know it!" He crouched down and slipped easily into the water to join his more rambunctious brothers.

Leonardo stared helplessly in desperation.

"Relax, Leo," Michelangelo grinned disarmingly, "and come play with us! It'll be so much more fun with all of us!" With that, he pushed away from the wall and into Raphael and the two immediately began wrestling in the water. Soon after, their game became out of control as they thrashed and kicked, accidentally knocking poor Donatello into the wall as he tried to swim out of range.

Leonardo watched in shock as Donatello groaned and sank below. Bubbles slowly rose to the surface. After several agonising seconds, Donatello floated back up, face down, prompting Leonardo into action.

"Raph! Mikey! _Stop fighting!_ " Leonardo yelled, actually catching their attention as he crouched worriedly by the edge of the pool. He reached down and grabbed at Donatello's arm, pulling him towards the edge. "Help me get Donnie out!" he commanded. Both brothers obeyed without argument, sparing only a quick, worried glance at each other.

As Leonardo lifted, the other two pushed. "Raph, keep Donnie's head above the water. Mikey, get out and help me!"

Michelangelo scrambled to do as his brother demanded and within seconds, they were lifting Donatello from the water. Right then, as they hauled him up, legs still dangling in the water, Donatello moaned and coughed, his eyes fluttering open. Not knowing what was going on, Donatello fought against his brothers' grips, returning the earlier favour by accidentally kicking Raphael in the head as he flailed.

"Relax, Donnie, it's okay; it's us," Leonardo quickly soothed as he and Michelangelo paused in their pulling. "You _are_ okay, aren't you?"

Donatello stopped flailing at the sound of his brother's worried voice and blinked, realising what was happening. "Yeah, I'm okay, Leo. What happened?" he asked, turning to face the wall. He pulled himself the rest of the way up with help.

Leonardo explained, before adding in an 'I told you so' tone, "I guess this is why Father doesn't want us swimming alone," he pointed out in a supercilious tone, casting an accusing glance Michelangelo and Raphael's way, "because some of us just can't stop fighting."

Raphael and Michelangelo had the decency to look ashamed.

"We were just playin'... we didn't mean to..." Raphael mumbled sullenly, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Michelangelo whispered, his eyes large and quivering as he sought forgiveness.

Donatello smiled at Michelangelo, "It's okay, Mikey. My head hurts a bit but it's not too bad."

Michelangelo grinned in relief, hating to see anyone hurt. However, before he could say anything in response, Leonardo spoke up again.

"We might not be able to train this morning," he said imperiously, "but Master Splinter said we _still_ have to do our chores and homework."

"Come on, Mikey, I'll help you with yours," Donatello offered, tugging the normally exuberant turtle towards their schoolroom.

-:-

Having finished the homework they'd been given the night before, the four brothers moved on to their daily chores; dishes, dusting, sweeping and mopping. It was Raphael's turn to mop and a mischievous grin crossed his face as he watched Leonardo through the doorway, standing on tiptoes with his shell turned towards him while he dusted.

"Don't do it, Raph," Donatello warned, watching his unruly brother.

"Don't do what?" Raphael asked, ever so innocently. However, before Donatello could reply, Raphael dipped the mop into the bucket and squeezed it out just enough that it wouldn't drip, before beginning to creep up on Leonardo from behind.

"Don't do what you're about to do," Donatello groaned, knowing full well Raphael would ignore him. He sighed and turned away, knowing he didn't want to watch the oncoming disaster. Honestly, his brothers could be so stupid sometimes.

"What's Raph doing?" Michelangelo asked, his eyes wide as he came up on Donatello from the kitchen.

"You finished the dishes already?" Donatello asked incredulously, ignoring the question.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo nodded brightly.

"They better be washed properly," Donatello grumbled. "Last time you did them this fast, there were still bits of food stuck to the plates."

Michelangelo froze.

"Maybe you should go check again?"

"Maybe~" Michelangelo drew out cautiously. However, before he could make a move, he heard Raphael call Leonardo's name, followed by a disgusted, "Wha _erk! Raph!_ "

Michelangelo and Donatello turned to see Raphael fall back on his shell, laughing hysterically as Leonardo's face dripped with dirty mop water.

Leonardo launched himself at Raphael, ire in his eyes and the two tumbled about, kicking and punching.

Suddenly, Donatello grabbed Michelangelo's arm, dragging him back towards the kitchen.

"Donnie," Michelangelo whined, pulling back, "I want to watch."

"After you rewash the dishes. I don't want food poisoning because you did a half-shelled job."

-:-

"Don't see why Splinter left _you_ in charge," Raphael grumbled after Leonardo had put a stop to their latest game yet again.

"Because he said I'm the most responsible and sensible of us," Leonardo puffed proudly.

"Just like a peacock," Donatello murmured under his breath as Michelangelo pulled a face.

"If those are fancy words for being _boring_ , I agree," Raphael scowled, looking away from Leonardo petulantly. "Even Donnie's more fun than you," he muttered.

"They aren't," Donatello replied imperiously. "Responsible means reliable and dependable and sensible means having or using good sense or judgement, which is something you don't have, Raph."

"I take it back," Raphael sneered. "You're more fun than Donnie, Leo, but only just."

" _Hey!_ " Donatello cried.

"Don't worry, Donnie," Michelangelo smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother and tugging. "I think you're fun and I got a great idea what we can do!" he exclaimed, pulling Donatello away as Leonardo and Raphael continued arguing loudly.

"It's not about having fun!" Leonardo protested, wishing he could. "Master Splinter's not here and he wanted _me_ to make sure we're all safe. We can have fun again when he's home!"

-:-

Michelangelo lugged a large can out, dropping it into Donatello's outstretched hands.

"Paint?" Donatello asked uncertainly, lifting the heavy can to peer at it more closely.

Michelangelo nodded eagerly and went for another couple half filled cans, practically dragging them after him.

" _This_ is your great idea?" Donatello asked doubtfully.

"Yeah!" Mikey replied excitedly. He led the way to a spare room which had recently been cleared and cleaned.

"I'm not so sure about this, Mikey," Donatello said dubiously. "I don't think Master Splinter wants us playing with paint."

"That's okay 'cause we're not playing with it, Donnie," Michelangelo offered, flashing a mischievous grin to his brother that did absolutely nothing to assuage Donatello's doubts. "We're gonna paint the room and surprise him. It'll be fun!"

"I don't think..."

"Daddy said he's gonna paint it anyway, so we'll just do it for him. 'sides, Leo said Daddy'd come back for sure if we're good and helping him is being good," Michelangelo interrupted as he struggled to pry the lid off the can. Donatello sighed and bent down to help him. "An' the best thing is, if _we_ do it, we can make it look really _cool_!" Michelangelo insisted with a bright grin.

"Wait here, I'll be really fast!"

Donatello sighed again as Michelangelo dashed off; he always did have a hard time saying no to Michelangelo and this time his brother actually made sense.

A few minutes later, Michelangelo returned, his hands full with a few bowls, some brushes and several of his coloured acrylic paints. Donatello watched as Michelangelo set them on the ground and poured in some of the white paint from the large cans, accidentally sloshing paint on the ground. Michelangelo then mixed some of the bright paints from his tubes and stirred.

"Wala!" Michelangelo crowed proudly, motioning at the four different coloured paints; blue, red, purple and orange. "Now we got everything!"

The giggling and laughter of the two boys as they painted soon drew Raphael. He opened the door and stepped inside, staring in disbelief as the two younger brothers flicked paint at each other. He gazed around, seeing pictures of flowers, turtles and smiling faces on the walls. Raphael slammed the door behind him, making Michelangelo and Donatello jump and look around guiltily.

"Wondered where you snuck off to," Raphael grumbled unhappily, crossing his arms. "You left me alone with Mr _BoringShell_!"

Donatello looked away despondently, "Thought you said _I_ was the boring one..."

"Well... you _can_ be," Raphael retorted defensively. "But Leo's usually worse! 'specially when he gets his shell in a knot about 'rules' and stuff! Why'd you abandon me anyway?"

"To do something more fun. You 'n Leo was arguing again," Michelangelo whined, pulling a face. Seeing Donatello miserable all over again, his lips twitched and he tossed the brush he held back at the orange paint bowl, not caring that it bounced out and fell to the ground adding to the myriad of paint splotches spilt about the floor. Ignoring Raphael's reply, Michelangelo then snatched up the purple brush and darted forward, dabbing two thick smears of bright purple on Donatello's plastron, giggling madly as he did.

" _Mikey_!" Donatello cried, aghast.

Michelangelo dashed forward again, daubing him this time right between the lenses of the safety goggles his brother wore on top of his head.

Donatello twitched and his face turned an interesting shade of green before he too laughed and snatched up the orange brush, chasing Michelangelo around for retribution and coating much of the younger's shell in the process.

Feeling put out and unable to believe he was being ignored, Raphael turned, about to leave the room again. Michelangelo and Donatello noticed, then exchanged wicked grins. As one, they exchanged their brushes for fresh ones and went after Raphael, right as Leonardo entered the room.

-:-

" _What is the meaning of this?_ " a voice thundered from the doorway in disbelief.

Michelangelo immediately straightened, the hand holding his brush darting behind his shell as he beheld Master Splinter staring down at them, arms crossed and radiating intense anger.

" _Well?_ I am waiting for an explanation!" Splinter demanded.

"They've been bad all day!" Leonardo reported imperiously.

Raphael, having sat up when Splinter made his grand appearance, turned to glare at Leonardo, incredulous. " _You suck, Tatleo!_ "

"They didn't listen to a word I said, _all_ day!" Leonardo continued, pointing first at Raphael and then at a shocked Michelangelo. "They did nothing but fight, argue and disobey..."

"So a normal day in the lair then?" Splinter cut in dryly.

Leonardo looked up at Splinter, stung. "They also hurt Donnie when they all went swimming!"

Splinter's face darkened and he cast a concerned look in Donatello's direction.

" _That was an accident!_ " Donatello cried in defence of his brothers. "If you hadn't been flouting your authority and..."

"If you didn't tell us what to do every second..." Raphael spat out over the top of Donatello.

"You wouldn't let us have any fun..." Michelangelo sniffled.

" _Enough!_ " Splinter demanded. "One at a time! Starting with whoever is responsible for... this mess!" He motioned angrily about the room, at the writing and drawings on the wall and floor in bright paint.

"Me an' Donnie were only tryin' to help, Daddy," Michelangelo whispered miserably, "an' have some fun doing it."

"It does not appear as if you two were the only ones involved," Splinter pointed out, glancing meaningfully at his other two paint-splattered sons.

"Raph found us painting and we uh... con... conbin..." Michelangelo paused, uncertain of the word he wanted.

"Convinced," Donatello supplied helpfully.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo nodded eagerly. "We what Donnie said Raph to join us. And Leo, he..."

"I tried to stop them!" Leonardo put in, plastron puffed as he pointed out how he tried to do the right thing.

Splinter took several deep breaths, his eyes closed. "That does not answer my question of who was responsible for this mess."

Michelangelo and Donatello exchanged nervous looks before Michelangelo whispered, "It was my idea, Daddy, don't blame Donnie..."

"Thank you for admitting that," Splinter nodded. "However, you were not the responsible one, were you?"

Michelangelo's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, unsure what to say.

"So, I ask again, who was the responsible one here?"

After a moment, Leonardo answered, chagrined, "I was, Father. You left me in charge..."

Splinter nodded approvingly. "Which the rest of you knew," he said, piercing Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael with direct looks. "You were all duty bound to listen to your brother while he was in charge. As for you, Leonardo, you should have kept a better eye on your brothers. Now you are responsible for making sure this mess gets cleaned up. Preferably _before_ it dries."

Leonardo opened his mouth to protest but then, glancing reluctantly up at his father, he shut it again and nodded. "Hai, Master Splinter."

"After you are done, I want a report on what happened here today," Splinter continued. He looked at each turtle in turn, then walked out.

For a few moments, Leonardo stared forward, his jaw working. Then he noticed Raphael getting to his feet and heading for the door. "Where are you going? Didn't you hear Master Splinter?"

"Yeah," Raphael retorted, wanting nothing more than to go get cleaned up. "He said _you_ were responsible, so have fun!" He smirked as he saw Donatello and Michelangelo begin to follow him.

"Didn't you hear what _else_ Master Splinter said?" Leonardo asked, maintaining eye contact with Raphael.

Raphael stopped before the door and stared back.

"He said..." Michelangelo began hesitantly.

"He said we were duty bound to listen to you," Donatello picked up.

Leonardo nodded triumphantly. "Which means you guys get to clean up your mess."

" _Hey! I_ didn't do this!" Raphael protested. "How come _I_ have to help?"

Donatello snorted, "You're not exactly innocent in this, Raph!"

"But! Ugh... fine!" Raphael grumbled, remembering how he'd gleefully picked up a brush and retaliated with the red paint after Michelangelo and Donatello had jumped him. Mostly to spite Leonardo when their stick-in-the-mud brother had discovered them moments later, of course.

"And I'm not so innocent either," Leonardo admitted ruefully. "I should have kept a better eye on you without stopping you having fun... I'll help too. Uh... does anyone know how to get paint off?"

-:-

A few hours later, with the room and all four turtles clean and paint free, Leonardo knelt in front of Splinter as he reported on the day, conveniently leaving out what details he could so as not to get his brothers into more trouble than they already were.

"And what of Donatello?" Splinter asked in concern. "You stated earlier that he was hurt when your brothers went swimming?"

Leonardo blushed; he'd been hoping his father would have forgotten about that since Donatello was fine. He should have known better. "Uh, yes... Donnie said he was okay but he got knocked headfirst into the edge of the pool. We pulled him out straight away though and he seemed okay, just a bit confused at first."

"Hmm, he did seem alright when I came home." Splinter mused thoughtfully, thinking back to earlier that day and studying the memory. "He did not seem off in any way while you all cleaned up the paint?"

Leonardo shook his head emphatically. "A bit quiet, but then... we were all in trouble so..."

Splinter nodded wryly. "Indeed. Well, when we finish here, you will send him in so I can make certain."

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Earlier, you also mentioned fighting and arguing?"

Leonardo laughed nervously. "We're always doing that anyway, as you said..."

"That is very true," Splinter admitted with a knowing smile. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of calling Leonardo out for omitting parts of his story but a part of him was pleased that Leonardo wasn't trying to tattle on his brothers for once. One day, they would need to depend on each other for survival and if they couldn't trust each other, how could they depend on one another? He decided to leave it since no one was badly hurt. That being said, no one would be getting away scot-free for the day's antics.

Splinter closed his eyes, allowing Leonardo to stew as he tried not to squirm while kneeling in front of him. Finally, Splinter looked down and fixed his son with his piercing amber gaze. "You will send Donatello in now, then go to your room where you will sit on your bed and wait quietly. You will not discuss this with your brothers."

Leonardo swallowed and bowed. "Hai, Sensei!" Then he stood and left.

-:-

The next morning after breakfast, Splinter lined up all four of his young sons. "I have finally decided on your punishments."

Four pairs of bright but wary eyes stared up at him, some more hopeful than others.

"Since two of you were so eager to help out, you shall all help paint the room."

Michelangelo brightened in excitement, exchanging a look with Donatello.

"What colour are we painting it, Daddy? Orange? Please, _please_ can it be orange!"

Splinter held up two large cans of paint and smiled.

"No, my son, we will not be painting the walls orange. Instead, we shall paint it a nice, boring white."

-:-

Owari

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think :-)


End file.
